


warm up sessions

by andnowforyaya



Series: camera boy [5]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Genderplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Temperature Play, Unconventional Relationship, Webcams, callmeoppa, i don't even know i just really wanted to write about this toy, i guess, i'm sorry but i guess this progresses the story a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he loses his footing reminding himself that this is a business transaction. That Daehyun and his body and his voice are services rendered, because Himchan is understanding and lovely, and his money never fails to show up in Daehyun’s bank account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm up sessions

It kind of changes his life, actually.

He drops the livestreaming every Monday and Wednesday night because he doesn’t really need the money anymore, only picking it up sporadically if he’s feeling an itch, and he gets his evenings back. He studies more and turns in his assignments on time and eats like he can afford to.

Himchan isn’t too demanding about his schedule - he’ll give Daehyun a couple of hours advance notice if he wants to webcam later that day or that week, and sometimes there are even whole weeks that go by where Himchan doesn’t even ask him to get naked on camera. Sometimes, they’ll just chat and Himchan will ask him about his day, his songwriting, if he’s sleeping enough.

Once, they arrange for a session and Daehyun gets the camera set up and Himchan signs on and immediately demands for him to go rest, instead. It’s true that day that Daehyun’s fighting off a significant cold, and he’s pale and there are bags under his eyes and he’d coughed a couple of times since turning the camera on, each cough more bone-wracking than the last, but he’s fine, really.

callmeoppa says: you look horrible  
callmeoppa says: this is unacceptable you have to order yourself some soup or get your friend to make some for you  
callmeoppa says: what’s his name again  
callmeoppa says: jay?

Daehyun smiles. “Youngjae,” he rasps. “And he’s out. It’s Wednesday, remember?”

callmeoppa says: fine  
callmeoppa says: then make yourself some tea  
callmeoppa says: go to sleep  
callmeoppa says: i can handle one night on my own, i think ;)

“Are you sure?” Daehyun asks, but even as he’s asking, there’s a rumble in his chest. He’s felt lightheaded and weak all day, building up the mental energy lying around in bed to get ready for tonight. Now, the idea of getting back into bed seems the most wonderful, welcome idea in the world. “Oppa,” he adds, because he knows Himchan likes it.

callmeoppa says: yeah  
callmeoppa says: good night, daehyun

Sometimes he loses his footing reminding himself that this is a business transaction. That Daehyun and his body and his voice are services rendered, because Himchan is understanding and lovely, and his money never fails to show up in Daehyun’s bank account.

.

He has to be the one to ask, pink on his cheeks and gloss on his parted lips, his breathing short. There’s lube running down the backs of his thighs and a pleasant heat around and inside of him that he hopes won’t go away too soon, the covers twisted at the foot of his bed.

He’d only used his fingers, this time, because Himchan had asked. Said it always takes Daehyun longer to come apart, and makes it all the better to watch.

“Oppa,” he murmurs to the camera and laptop that has long-since migrated to his nightstand. “Oppa, when can I see you? Or hear you? Wouldn’t it be nice - wouldn’t it be nice if you could tell me what you liked, that way?”

He’s a little sleepy. The towel he’s on is damp and uncomfortable and his hair is matted across his forehead, and his skin is glistening and his lips taste like honey. He watches the screen of his laptop, blood warming.

callmeoppa says: would you like that?  
callmeoppa says: you want to hear my voice, see my face while you’re stretching yourself open?  
callmeoppa says: your imagination isn’t enough?

Daehyun’s lips curl into a smile. He’s familiar now, with the way Himchan types and chats. He’s teasing. He’s always teasing, and Daehyun loves it.

“It’s not enough. I need more,” he says, breathy.

A pop-up flashes on his screen. Daehyun crawls forward, his back sloping like a cat’s, and accepts it.

“Right now?” a foreign voice asks him, as Daehyun sits back on his heels, tilting the screen of his laptop for a better angle. “You need more _right now_?”

Himchan’s voice is like nothing Daehyun has ever heard before. Low and lush and smooth, the kind of voice Daehyun can only manage after a night out screaming and drinking, the kind of voice that reminds him of sandpaper. The kind of voice that will wear you down.

“Yeah,” Daehyun whispers, and his own voice is high in comparison.

Himchan’s face is grainy on the screen, but it’s there. His sharp cheekbones and cupid-bow lips. He smirks and it’s so full-bodied and everything that Daehyun imagined that Daehyun whimpers, hands on his thighs, fingers digging into the muscle.

“I like how needy you are, baby,” Himchan croons. “You want to come again? You need oppa’s help?”

Daehyun’s face flames. He bites into his lower lip and tastes honey. Arousal twists into his gut and grabs hold of him at the thought of Himchan’s voice guiding him to orgasm.

“Yeah,” he whispers again, looking up into the camera. He knows what kind of image he’s presenting, even though Himchan’s face is now blocking his own stream. The mattress dips below him, his thighs parted and his weight on his heels, and he is naked and his skin is dusky and flushed.

“What do you say?” Himchan asks, chin dipping, his eyes dark.

Daehyun shivers. This is so much more than reading Himchan’s lines from a message. “Yes, please,” he gasps.

“Go pick something out from your toy box,” Himchan says.

Daehyun slides across the sheets to obey, opening the drawer of his bedside table and rifling through the little box he keeps inside. What should he pick? Himchan has seen him play with a lot of things, by now, and he’s even sent some toys over for Daehyun in discreet, pretty packaging. The notes always say, “Don’t play too hard. With care, your Oppa.”

His fingers glide over cool, smooth metal, and he grasps the toy, drawing it out.

“What did you pick?”

Daehyun shows him. It’s a plug, but when Daehyun had first received it he’d thought Himchan had sent him a diamond cuff, or something. The box had been black and simple, hinged and magnetized. When Daehyun snapped it open, the plug had been nestled in fabric, silvery-black against the packaging.

It’s not a particularly strange or special sort of plug, but Daehyun does have to admit it’s rather beautiful. Sleek and made of aluminum, warming quickly in his fingers, the two ends making it look like a spade - one end a small bulb and the other bulge coming to a tapered, soft point. When he’d gotten it he’d done a little research; the toy unscrews in the middle, and you can mix and match the parts from this company’s other toys, making something custom just for you.

Well, Daehyun likes plugs, so he hadn’t seen the point in customizing. He likes being all filled up.

“The Pace?” Himchan asks him. “You like that one?”

“I haven’t used it yet,” Daehyun admits, ducking his head and smiling.

“You wanted me to teach you how?”

He looks up. Himchan is still smirking. Even though it’s a lie, Daehyun nods.

“Do you have ice?”

“Why?” Daehyun tilts his head to the side, confused.

“Do you have ice,” Himchan asks again, authority clear in his tone.

“Yes,” Daehyun answers immediately, surprised by the change but not disliking it.

“I want you to get a bowl of ice water and put the Pace into it. Go ahead.”

Daehyun frowns. “But it’s clean - I’ve already cleaned it, so why--”

“Just do as I say,” Himchan interrupts. “Be good and listen.”

The words take root in his chest and pull, until his heart is beating hard and his lips feel dry. He licks them. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, because it seems right to apologize, to keep his eyes down and plead. “Oppa.”

“It’s okay. Just trust me.”

So he does what Himchan asks, dropping the Pace into the ice water and placing it on his nightstand, and then he sits cross-legged again on his towel, waiting, breathing, the silence making his skin prickle with anticipation.

“Slick yourself up again, on your fingers. I want to see.”

The lube has all but dried up. It takes a little maneuvering, but Daehyun manages to reach between his legs for the camera, for Himchan, and work himself open onto one, two, three wet and slippery fingers, his cock hardening and curving up to his belly as he does so, the noises he wants to make trapped behind his teeth because Himchan hadn’t asked for them.

“That’s it,” Himchan urges. “Open up for me, baby.”

Daehyun shudders, his dick twitching, and sinks onto his fingers up to the last knuckle, wondering if he should work in a fourth.

“Stop,” Himchan says.

Daehyun opens his eyes - he hadn’t realized they’d fallen shut. His fingers slide out of his ass, squelching. On screen, Himchan licks his lips.

“You should see how red you are. I wish I could eat you out. I bet you’d love that.”

Himchan’s voice grates in the most wonderful way, against his nerves, and Daehyun moans at the thought of his rough tongue laving around his hole and thrusting into him. He lays back onto his elbows, his feet flat on the bed and his knees bent, on display.

Himchan says, “Take the Pace out and work it in. You’re going to think it’s easy, because it’s just a toy. But it’s cold, now. Your ass is going to tighten up. Take it slow.”

Daehyun reaches for the toy in the bowl. When he takes it out, it nearly falls from his fingers. It’s _freezing_. The metal has absorbed the temperature of the ice, and he senses it will take a long while for it to be comfortable in his hands.

“See?” Himchan says, smug and chuckling.

He slathers it in lube, stalling, breath stuck in his throat. When the toy is dripping and Himchan is watching with his chin in one hand, Daehyun lays back down again, propped onto his side on one elbow, the toy in his other hand, and he hisses when the cold metal makes first contact with the stretched muscle of his hole.

He can feel the way his rim twitches, flutters, but he shifts his hips and tries again, determined.

Himchan was right. The unrelenting cold of the metal toy contracts his muscles and makes him feel tight and new again, and even with the copious lube he struggles with the tapered end of it, pushing gently.

“It’s not going to work,” Daehyun tells Himchan, frustrated, teeth clenching.

“Relax,” Himchan sighs. “Relax. I can tell you’re all tense from here. You’ve got this. It’s just a toy.”

It shouldn’t help, not really, but Daehyun has always performed best when reassured and praised, and it’s Himchan, after all, and Himchan will take care of him.

He inhales, and when he exhales, the toy glides past the ring of muscle and into him and pushes against his walls and nestles inside of him before the bulb at the end, his sphincter naturally tightening again around the narrow waist of the toy to keep it in place.

Once it’s inside of him, though, Daehyun trembles with a full-body shiver, the iciness of the metal spreading quickly through his veins. His ass feels tight, so tight, and because of that, so, so full.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses. “That’s really - that’s really - _ah_.” His body shakes again, and he hisses out through his teeth.

“It’s good, right?” Himchan asks him.

Daehyun whines, throwing his head back onto his bed and collapsing onto the mattress.

Himchan says, “Now bring yourself off.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly he comes with his hand wrapped around himself, the cold plug gradually warming inside of him, Himchan’s attention rapt.

When he’s done, he’s breathing hard, and his ass is clenching around the toy still. He wonders what it would be like to heat it up, to play with the toy and push it inside of him and then press a vibrator to it. His body jumps and his dick weakly spills more of his release at the thought, and he groans, rolling onto his side and facing the camera.

“You did so well, Daehyun,” Himchan says, his voice sensual.

Daehyun’s mind feels fuzzy and blank. He wishes Himchan were here to tell him that in person, or maybe even Youngjae.

He wants to be able to curl up inside those words and drift.

“Oppa,” he rasps, just to say anything. “Himchan oppa.”

“That’s it,” Himchan says. “Are you okay? Are you going to be okay?”

He nods.

“Don’t fall asleep wearing that,” Himchan says. “I know you like to think of me, be reminded of me, but don’t fall asleep wearing that.”

“I won’t,” Daehyun promises.

Youngjae will be home soon.

Maybe he’ll just make himself presentable in Youngjae’s bed.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [the gift himchan gave him](http://www.thevelvetlily.com/products/alumina-pace)
> 
>  
> 
> [writing](andnowforyaya.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)


End file.
